Giving Up
by LaynieCakes
Summary: Sometimes giving up wasn't a bad thing. "Cause I am giving up, on making passes. And I am giving up, on half empty glasses. And I am giving up, on greener grasses. I, am giving up." Ingrid Michealson. LyVia. R


**Me: Omg hi. I'm not dead. So yeah, I'm starting another story because I love procrastinating! :D The Look on Her Face chapter 4 was rewritten, so now I started over on chapter 5. But I am working on it! So yush, this is a LyVia story! My other OTP. Being that it looks like Lyon may be giving up on Juvia, this story appearing in muh head. ENJOY.**

**Chelia: What about the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh right, I forgot… Could you…?**

**Chelia: Right. LaynieCakes does not own Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale for that matter!**

Lyon sat at Lamia Scale's bar, sipping on his ale. More recently, he'd realized that the love of his life doesn't feel the same way about him, and that was rough on him. Juvia, the beautiful water mage of Fairy Tail, most definitely didn't love Lyon. She loved his brother, Gray, also of Fairy Tail.

Lyon was thinking of giving up on Juvia, she's infatuated with Gray, and as recent events show, nothing's going to change that. Maybe the white haired mage should just give up, and stop hopelessly chasing after his crush. That's what he decided to do. He was done. He had no chance with Juvia. She'd probably never feel the same way about him the way he feels for her. All that mattered to him was her happiness anyway.

The ice mage sighed, "That's it. It's over." He said sadly, under his breath.

He was giving up.

* * *

In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Juvia sat at one of the tables, alone. The bluette thought over and over about what her raven haired crush had said at the party the King had thrown…

_"I love you, Gray-sama!"_

_"I don't."_

Gray was only being truthful; he probably wasn't _trying_ to hurt the girl's feelings, right? Juvia had acted like what he said didn't matter, but it hurt. Deep down it hurt like hell.

Juvia sighed. "Maybe Juvia should… give up?" The water mage was confused; at this point she and Gray were good friends, but never anything more. And there was a big chance they _would_ never be anything more. Juvia sighed again, "Juvia doesn't know what she should do…"

"What's with all the sighs?" A voice said, startling Juvia, making her shriek. The owner of the voice put her hand on the water wizard's shoulder. "It's okay, it's just me Juvia."

Juvia's head swung around, making her blue curls flutter. It was Mirajane, the mother figure of Fairy Tail. _'Maybe Juvia could ask Mira-san for advice?' _The girl thought.

The bluette opened her mouth to speak. "C-could Juvia ask Mira-san for advice?"

Mirajane smiled-no, smirked. Juvia was sweating beads. _'Was this the correct decision?' _The water mage thought.

The bartender sat down next to the Water Manipulation wizard. She plopped her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. Mira winked at the girl. "And what exactly do you need advice on?" Juvia sighed.

* * *

At Lamia Scale, a pink haired girl sat on the ground behind the bar, her arms crossed. She had been eavesdropping on Lyon the entire time. _'Is he really just gonna give up like that?' _The girl inquired. She knew what he was giving up on; she was there at the King's Ball. She could tell in his voice that he was giving up on something. And that 'something' was most likely Juvia Lockser. She should be happy right? She had liked Lyon for years.

But she wasn't happy, she was disappointed. _'Would the Lyon I love really just call it quits like that?' _She thought, with a sad expression on her face. The 14 year old girl stood. **(I don't know how old** **Chelia is, 14 is just a guess. *shrugs shoulders*)**

"You're just gonna give up like that!?" The girl exclaimed. Lyon looked at her in shock. "C-chelia!? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're giving up on Juvia." The God Slayer said, her arms crossed.

"And how exactly would you know that?" The man said with a perplexed look on his face. Lyon had never said exactly that he was giving up on Juvia.

Chelia looked down, "I could hear it in your voice…" She mumbled.

The Ice-Maker mage sighed, "There's no way you could depict that just by my voice."

The young teenager had her fists clenched. "I was there at the Ball too ya know!" She yelled.

Other members of the guild were now staring at the two wizards. Sherry walked over to her younger cousin, patting her on the shoulder. "Calm down Chelia! What on Earthland is making you get so worked up?"

Chelia was silent.

The guild was silent.

Lyon spoke up. "You think I'm giving up on Juvia-chan. Well you're right! But shouldn't you be happy about this? I thought you didn't like Juvia-chan."

Chelia's lip quivered. "You're right; I didn't like her, not one bit. Truthfully I was jealous of her; her perfect hair and perfect smile. No wonder you like her so much. She's so kind and strong and cute. She's so perfect. And you're just going to give up on her like that!?"

Silence.

"So now; now I'm gonna give up on you." The distraught in Chelia's voice was clear.

"Wouldn't that make you a hypocrite?" The white haired wizard questioned.

"No."

"No because I'm giving up on you because my feelings changed. You're giving up on Juvia because hers won't." **(OH SNAP. YEAH CHELIA, TELL HIM. LYON JUST GOT SEEERRRVED.) **

"Am I not allowed to give her some space?" The older mage inquired.

"Giving someone space is fine. But just giving up on them? No. You're in love with her. I can tell. The look in your eyes when she's near; the look in your eyes when she's not. The way you talk to her, the way you talk about her. She makes you happy, so why should you give up. Sure, you can give her a little space but just calling it quits like that?" Chelia looked broken, she spoke on, quietly.

"Honestly I'm disappointed in you. I had a crush on you since I was a little girl; I always looked up to you. But if you're saying that you're the type of person who just gives up, than what do I have to look up to anymore?" The young girl looked as if she was about to cry, but she stayed strong, eyes dry.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. "You're a person that I care about, so I want you to be happy. If you never chase after Juvia, if you never give yourself a chance with her, how will you be happy? How will I be happy?"

"Chelia…" Lyon said quietly, with a sad look.

Sherry wiped her tears, "This surely is Chelia's LOVE."

"So go, go and chase after the girl of your dreams!" She yelled, pointing to the door.

"N-now!?" He asked.

"Yes now!" She said, pushing Lyon towards the door. "For the sake of LOVE."

And with that Lyon was pushed outside his own guild, the door slammed behind him. Being literally pushed out the door, Lyon tripped, bumping into a girl. Juvia.

"J-juvia-chan!" Lyon stuttered, face madly red. He quickly stood up.

"L-lyon-sama!" Juvia said, cheeks tinged pink.

An awkward silence.

'_What were Mira-san and Cana thinking?'_ The water mage thought.

This surely would be an interesting day for the two mages.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**How'd ya like it? :D Aren't I good at making cliff hangers? vUv/ I decided to make this a chapter story being that a longer story line came to me. This story will probably be 4 or 5 chapters at most. Probably 3. Yeah. But hey, review please. :D **


End file.
